Demon Hunters
by Nine Blades
Summary: The Sage failed. With the Juubi still free to rampage about, Kami herself had to strike a deal with it. The deal, bear him nine children. Nine lives for thousands. Centuries later, the nine are released back into the world to cause untold chaos on humanity. Now, it is up to a group of young humans and half-breeds to save it. Rated M for graphic content.


**Hey everyone. I'm back with a new story out. **

**The following story is rated M for Graphic violence, Language, sexual themes and suggested rape.**

**If you are under the age of 18 or cannot handle these it is suggested you find a new story.**

**Naruto is not under the ownership of me. Sadly, it is owned by another.**

**Now that all of that is out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew softly across the plain where two powerful beings stood. One was a tall man. In his left hand was a shakujo*, a sword shaped in a double helix was gripped in his right, and a necklace of red magatama was worn around his neck. His unruly white hair was brought up into a pair of horns at his forehead, though they were mostly ripped from the fighting. What appeared to be once a white cloak, now hung in crimson rags around his body. Across from him stood a giant beast, taller than any mountain in sight. It body was pure black and shaped like the trunk of a tree, while the legs and ten tails resembled branches of a tree. The two stood still, neither moving an inch. The only sound to be heard was the labored breathing of the man and the low breathing of the beast.

Then the first drop of rain fell from the sky.

Then came lightning.

As the thunder boomed afterwards the beast immediately began charging a large black ball in between it's jaws while the man jabbed his staff into the ground and leveled his blade into a defensive position. As the beast released the black ball, a giant beam of darkness shot towards the man faster than most could see.

But the man could see it.

He readjusted the strange blade to catch the blast head on. As the beam hit, it split against the blade, yet you could see the hands of the man shake as he struggled against the force. As the blast finally dissipated, a black appendage found it's way into the man's chest. The man coughed up blood as the blade fell from his hand. He felt as his life slowly left his body and his eyes turn to black. As the tail was pulled back and the man fell, he whispered three barely heard words.

"Mother, I failed."

* * *

Not far away, hidden in a grove of trees, stood a woman of about fifty holding a swaddled child gentle in her arms while one, not much older, slept in the cover of a bush.

A single tear fell down the old woman's face. She woke the young child and left the grove with him. She would need to prepare the armies and tell her son's followers. The demon would come for them next, and they needed to prepare.

* * *

It was hopeless.

No matter how hard they fought they couldn't defeat the monster before them. They assaulted the beast with everything they had and it was defeated with little to no effort. The only ones of the army still standing were three men and three women. The first man towered over the other five warriors. His dark brown skin was covered in a boiled leather tunic and pants while his feet were left bare. A large dual sided axe was gripped tightly in his right hand. His white hair went down to his shoulders and covered the sides of his face. A calm expression was on his face despite what was happening. His left hand was clamped tightly over the shoulder of the man next to him.

The man was a short man with wild red hair. A look of uncontrolled rage covered his face at what had happened. If not for the tall man next to him, he would have charged the great beast and ended it with his katana already. His skin was tanned from many hours in the sun and he wore a crimson kimono with the top pulled down and the sleeves tied around his waist so it wouldn't fall down. With his upper body revealed, many scars were shown all over his torso and arms. A pair of sandals were worn on his feet.

Next to him stood a woman with long purple hair. A slightly crazed look adorned her face. It was a look that promised much pain to the beast before her. It also promised that she would be laughing while she cut into it's flesh. A kimono was also worn by her, but it was white with dark purple lightning bolts adorning it. A chain was being swung around lazily in one hand while the other hand held a large spike attached to the chain. Her feet were covered in what looked like steel boots.

Beside her, a man sat lazily on a piece of rubble. His white hair was slicked up into spikes on his head while his grey eyes looked on with boredom. He was shirtless, but unlike his unruly comrade, he was unscarred. He wore a simple pair of baggy cloth pants with a small pouch on the back. A naginta was resting behind his neck with both hands resting on it. Bandages wrapped up his arm, stopping at his elbows. He let out a yawn, and was quickly slapped by the woman next to him.

She was a beautiful woman with short blue hair that barely went past her ears. She wore a light blue gi with a darker blue obi holding it close to her body. Her skin was a pure white, like snow. Her delicate fingers wrapped loosely around the shaft of a large blue scythe with wave patterns across the blade. She stood proudly in front of the beast before her. She would not fall to it. Not after what it did to her husband.

Standing before the five was an elderly woman in a dark grey yukata. Despite her age, a look as strong as steel covered her face. Her long white hair was now up in a ponytail to keep it under control during the fighting. In her hand she gripped an iron staff with a heavy iron ball on the tip.

The beast stayed on it's side of the battlefield. It sat watching them, waiting for them to make the first move. Finally, it bellowed. The old women tightened her grip on the staff, but before she could take a step back, the first man stepped past her.

"Don't worry Baa-chan. I will hold it here while you escape. It is the least I can do for the Sage," he said in a deep voice as he readied his ax. He was soon joined by the second man.

"Damn Tsuchi, you think I'll just let you have all the fun yourself?" he asked him with a small grin. He knew he would die tonight, but it would be worth it. He was buying time for his master's mother, and he would die beside his best friend. Best he could hope for.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Gouka," Tsuchi said as the corners of his mouth raised slightly into a grin. "Fu, Shiden,Onsui , make sure Baa-chan makes it to the children. We will hold the ugly bastard here!" he called back to the other three.

"We will, just make sure you two come back, you hear you stubborn old ox!" Onsui called over to them as she grabbed the old woman and dragged her off into the forest.

"It's sad I couldn't help," Shiden said as she absently twirled her chain. "Kick his ass hot head!" she called out to Gouka before she to ran and left.

Fu though, just got off his make-shift chair and walk towards them. " This is a lot of hard work you know," he mumbled lazily to them. "And as much as I hate hard work, I know you two can't do hard thinking. You won't last long without me helping," he said as he yawned loudly. Tsuchi chuckled at this while Gouka silently fumed at being called stupid.

"It make me glad to die beside my fellow Brothers," Tsuchi said as his grin slightly grew. "Gouka, take the left," he instructed the red head, who nodded in response. " Fu, take the right," he instructed the white haired one, who also responded with a nod. Both readied their weapons as they prepared to move.

They moved together. Gouka and Fu sprinted as fast as they could to flank the monstrous beast before them. At the same time, Tsuchi slammed his palm against the ground while yelling, "Sekitei!" As he hit the ground, multiple giant stone pillars rose from underneath the beast, causing it to become unbalanced.

As this was happening, Gouka came in from the beast's left side with his sword sheathed in bright white flames. As he got closer, he jumped up into the air so he was head level with the beats, and he came down at it with a mighty shout of, "Houyoku!" The burning blade cut the beast right along the back, leaving a trail of fire where it touched.

As soon as he was out of the way, Fu joined his naginta to the fight. He twirled the weapon in on hand as he ran towards the beast's right side. Sliding to a stop, he pointed the hand that was twirling the naginta at the beast. Wind gathered around the edge, causing a strong breeze to start breaking against the beast like waves on a rock. Then, as Gouka finished his attack, Fu used his other hand to break the rotation of the naginta and started spinning it the other way. A tornado like wind burst from vertex of the spinning weapon. "Saikuron," Fu said lazily right before the wind hit. The twisting blades cut into the side of the beast and also strengthened the fires on it, causing the beast to wail in agony at the pain.

Fu and Gouka sped back towards Tsuchi as the beast started to recover. All three of hoping the same thing.

That they would last long enough.

As the fight with the beast was going on, Onsui and Shiden guarded the elderly woman they all called Baa-chan.

The trio ran as fast as they could, hoping with all they had that the other three came back. They ran into the forest behind the ruined castle they were fighting at before. They ran and they ran and then ran some more. They ran as fast and hard as they could into the forest. They ran until three separate missiles crashed into the ground before them. They checked the crater before them to see what it was. They gasped when they saw it.

Tsuchi, Gouka, and Fu lied in a puddle of their own blood. They were covered in cuts and bruises. a few ribs were sticking out of Fu's chest where they were broken. Gouka had blood gushing from a cracked skull.

Tsuchi had lost his right arm.

The female trio looked onto the male trio in shock and horror. They were the most destructive of the six, they most heavy hitting, yet they couldn't hold the beast off. They were rudely brought out of their musing, though, when a loud roar echoed from right behind them. As they turned back toward the sound, they saw the horrible beast standing behind them.

Tsuchi clawed his way out of the hole where his hopefully unconscious brothers lied. With only his left arm, he hefted his battered axe onto his shoulder and limped in front of the others. "Go!" he cried out to them. "I will continue to hold him." He coughed up crimson blood as he finished the first half of his speech. "I can still swing my axe, I can hold a while longer!"

"Don't think I'm letting you do this yourself, stubborn ox," Gouka muttered weakly. He was hunched over and had a hand over the crack where blood was pooling from his head. "We started this together," he coughed some blood, "we finish this together."

"I can't feel my legs!" Fu yelled out to the group. "And I wish I couldn't feel my ribs. I can handle range support, though." With a shaky breath, he started forcing the air underneath him up so he was sitting against a tree with his naginta pointed out before him. "I'm fighting, too."

Onsui readied her scythe and walked up next to Fu. "I'll be your guard if it gets to close," she stated before turning back to Shiden. "Get Baa-chan to the children," she instructed. "We will hold it here."

For the first time since they known here, Shiden was tearing up. It was here duty now to leave the ones she saw as siblings behind to protect the mother of the one they all thought of as a father. "Damnit guys!" she yelled out in despair. "You better not leave me!" And with that, she grabbed the old ladies arm and ran.

After the duo ran off, Onsui gave the others a sad look before stating what they all knew but couldn't say. "We're going to die here, aren't we." As those words left her mouth, the beast, as if answering her question, roared loudly at them. "I'll take that as a yes," she muttered as she readied her scythe. She would fight with all she had, and if she died, she would be able to see her husband yet again.

As the two opposite sides readied themselves for battle, one side wishing to destroy, the other wishing to protect, a brilliant flash of light appeared. As the light died down and their eyes finished adjusting, they were shocked at what they saw. A tall elegant woman stood before them. Her long straight blond, almost white, hair was draped across her back and didn't stop until it reached just above her waist. Large blue doe eyes peered out from a flawlessly smooth, pale, heart-shaped face. Rosy lips adorned her face with the tips rising slightly into a mysterious smile which added to her beauty. She wore a white, backless and sleeveless dress with a gold trim that stopped just above her ankles and showed off just a small amount of her ample cleavage. On her feet were a pair of ornate golden sandals that made her seem even taller.

The first to come out of their confusion was Tsuchi. "Miss, I suggest you start running, incase you haven't noticed, there is a giant monster over there." He was sure the woman saw the beats, how couldn't she? He just didn't have a clue on what to say.

The woman completely ignored him and turned towards the beast. "Juubi!" she yelled out in a powerfully regal tone. "What is the purpose of this? Your mission was to hold the world together, not destroy it!" The beast looked down at the woman before him before surprisingly responding.

"They have stolen my powers Lady Kami." The group was shocked at what the beast said in it's deep gravely voice. This was The Divine? "I am rebalancing humanity."

"By killing thousands?" she yelled back to response. "Isn't that a bit contradictory?" The now identified Juubi did not respond but continued to stare at her. "Juubi, return to your resting place or I will erase you from this world and replace you." Her threats were met with only a deep evil laughter from the Juubi.

As he finished his booming laugh, the Juubi looked down on Kami. "You know you cannot defeat me Kami, you may be queen of the Gods, but I was created from the power of all the Gods, even yours. That means that I have your power of light which cancels out yours. You can't touch me, but I can kill you."

Kami's pale skin was flushed in embarrassment as the truth of things came out. "True Juubi, I cannot hurt you, but I still will not allow you to harm these humans. Name your wish and I shall grant it in exchange for you leaving this realm."

The Juubi stood in silence, contemplating the offer. He knew he could handle Kami on her own, hell, he could even handle her with her siblings Yami and Shinigami. She was the Queen of the Gods, though, and could call on all of them to help her. He could handle the stringer, older gods whose powers went into birthing him, but new, younger gods have been born and raised in the million some years since then. Those new Gods could kill him.

"Fine Kami, I accept your proposal. In exchange for me leaving this world," an evil grin split his face as he paused himself, "to bear me nine children." A look of pure shock etched it's way onto Kami's face as the ramifications of that hit her. "I will be aloud to raise them in my dimension, and when the time comes, I will release them back into this one, where they will live unhindered by any creatures under your command. And as a failsafe, if they are destroyed, I will be aloud to reenter this world." With his demands set, the great beast lowered his head to be somewhat level with Kami's. "So, do we have a deal?"

Kami stood there, her shock turning to pure, unadulterated rage. This beast trying to force her to sleep with him! She couldn't. But if she didn't, the humans would be killed off because of said beast. She basically had two choices, swallow her pride, or doom humanity. She could always call on heaven's army to fight beside her, but that would cause even worse destruction. At least with her first option humanity had a chance of surviving. Giving a weary sigh she turned her head back onto the Juubi who still stood before her with a shit-eating grin.

"Fine you damn beast," she said as her defiance radiated from her eyes. Her usual smile was now long gone. Now it was replaced with a scowl that could scare her twin sister Yami. "I will agree with your terms, but with one addition." Seeing that she now had the bastards attention, she continued with her speech. "When all nine children are dead, you will not be able to come back immediately. You will only be able to return 10 days after the final one had died."

"It does not matter, this world will still burn when I return," he stated with a grand, bellowing laughter. "Now, onto the promise."

As he said those words, he was covered in a dark grey shroud that shrunk down to the shape of a man, albeit, a very large man. He stood at roughly nine feet tall with long wild white hair. His greyish skin was stretched over a strong, lithe, whip-like muscular frame. His red eyes contained the same pattern of three rings with three coma in each ring that he had in his beast form. A wicked smile split his face from ear to ear and revealed a perfect row of shiny white teeth. He stood before them, as naked as a being could be while wearing skin, with his eleven inch member hanging freely between his legs.

"Well Kami, what are you waiting for?" His tone was full of mockery as he asked Kami his question. Ignoring him though, she turned back towards the group of humans behind her who were amazed at what was going on before them.

"Run mortals," she commanded them. "Spread the word of what you have seen and heard here, let the world know of what is to come." As she turned back towards the man before her, she reached behind her neck and undid the small latch that held her dress up, allowing it to fall to her feet. By now the group was taking her advice to heart and retreating to where the others were going.

As the Juubi approached her, she gave one last defiant remark. "Just het it over with." And with that, the Juubi pushed her to the ground and began.

* * *

Hundreds of years later.

Humanity had stabilities itself since the Juubi left this world. Of course, there was still wars between the Daimyo's that rose up shortly after that. Those were mostly fought by the various shinobi clans that were hired out,though. Overall, things were mostly pleasant for the average person.

Until of course, today.

In a small village located south of the capital of what is known as Hi no Kuni, a rather plain man went to work plowing his fields with the help of his eldest son. Nearby, his wife was milking the goats and his youngest son was collecting eggs from the chickens. Inside the house, his 16 year old daughter was working on breakfast. All in all, it was a pretty average day.

Then a loud roar echoed from mountains nearby. Looking towards it, he saw a brilliant flash of red light. As it faded, a colossal red fox with nine swaying, black tipped tails stood. With another roar, it released a blinding black beam of energy at the main body of the village. His farm, being on the outskirts, was mostly unharmed except for a few trees and rocks being blasted into it. He panicked and yelled to his wife and youngest to run, while telling his eldest to protect them. He , meanwhile, ran back to the house to get his daughter out of there.

When he reached the house, he grabbed an ax that he used to chop wood and ran inside. He ran to the small room they used to cook food and grabbed his daughter by the arm and ran.

With his ax in one hand and his daughter in the other, he ran into the woods that were around his property. He continued to run until he heard a shrill scream that belonged to his wife. He ran in the direction it came from only to see something that left his blood cold.

Before him stood three monsters. They were tall beast, the smallest being 10 feet tall with the tallest passing 12. Their thick greenish grey body was filled with a mixture of heavy muscle and fat. They had pudgy, pig-like faces with small, yellow tusks sticking out past their lips. Small, squinty eyes peered at the things that were currently keeping their attention. Between two of them was the man's wife, her clothes ripped from her body leaving her medium sized breast to bounce freely as one of the beasts took her from the front while the other took her mouth. The third had a small uneven cut on his abdomen, most likely from the hoe that was still clutched in the cold, dead hands of his eldest. He was currently being eaten by the beast that he wounded. His youngest son lied unmoving next to a tree, right in the middle of a pool of blood.

In a fit of rage, he let go of his daughters hand and charged the beast that was eating his son. He took his ax and swung it down onto the neck of it. It hit home and bite deep enough to kill it. With a great wretch, he ripped the piece of iron out of it's neck and charged towards the two that were violating his wife. To focused on those two, he didn't see the rock that was aimed at his legs until it was to late. He fell to the ground, his legs giving a sickening cracking sound as the large stone crushed his them. Over the sound of his agony, he heard another scream, this one from his daughter. He looked over and saw three more creatures scurry in from behind her.

They were smaller than the beast that were raping his wife, barely around five feet tall. They were hunched over, and instead of noses, they had long hairy snouts. Wisps of mossy green hair covered them in place of clothing, which left their members hanging free.

They climbed over her, ripping off clothing as they went until she was completely bare. Then, one laid on the ground and force himself inter her backside while another forced into her front, and the final took his place at her mouth. With his legs pinned by the rock, he couldn't do anything but watch. Soon, that to was taken from him as a giant, two headed version of the beasts that were raping his wife stood over him. It reached down to him, grasped his skull in it's big, meaty hands, and squished it like one would an orange.

All across the globe, similar circumstances were happening. The shinobi, being the only ones that could hope to hold their own against these new threats, put aside old grudges and joined forces creating many different villages for people to flee to for protection. In Hi no Kuni, the village of Konoha was created from the bond of two arch enemies, the Senju and the Uchiha. They were reinforced by the forces of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, and many others. At the head of this village stood Hashirama Senju, elected by the vast majority of votes.

Four generations of leaders later and the village never once being breached, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, stood on top of the walls that have withstood the test of both time and monster. He was unsettled though. His spies that watched over the stronghold of Kurama, the Biju that claimed Hi no Kuni as his territory, have gone silent and he was now in the dark about his movements.

As he was contemplating the recent developments, he heard the tell tale roars of a demonic raiding party. Hearing it, he quickly used his Hirashin to appear in his office to better coordinate the attack.

"Neko!" he yelled out to seemingly nothing. Then, a shadow displaced itself from the wall and appeared before him. She was dressed in all black except for the white, cat-shaped mask and her grey chest armor. "Take your team to scout out the enemy movements. I want numbers, strength, type of monsters, and who is leading them." As he finished his orders, she disappeared like a shadow from the room. "Tora, Hebi, alert every able bodied soldier to prepare for battle. Tora, you take the northern sector, Hebi take south." They, to, bolted out like shadows to preform the job they have been given. After he had sent out his ANBU, he collapsed into his chair and looked out over his village. The silence from his spies and the sudden attack were to convenient to be coincident. No, it could only mean one thing. If he was right, the village would be in more danger than ever before. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Neko returned with a status report.

Thousands of trolls, ogres, oni, kitsuni, and other vile creatures were marching upon their village. Each was armed with steel swords, clubs, axes, and other twisted weapons. That didn't worry him though. No, that was just a few more than usual to kill. What worried him was what stood at the head of the army.

12 tall beings wearing silver samurai armor with masks depicting snarling foxes, and at the head of them, was an even taller man. He wore the same armor the ones behind him wore only in crimson, and nine crimson 'tails' hung from the back.

Kurama has come for them with his sons.


End file.
